


pongo's story

by quinnking (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, brotp: pongo x evil queen | regina mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how pongo gets regina to help find archie! just a fun little fluff fic with some regal cricket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pongo's story

It hasn’t always been like this.

Whatever time it was ago, no amount of dog biscuits or belly rubs would ever make me like Regina Mills. She reeked of evil. And apples.

But when the curse broke and she started coming to my Archie for counseling, I couldn’t help but listen to her stories about her life; as a younger Regina, the Queen, and the Mayor.

And what stories they were!

I can’t help but feel sorry for the woman at most times now, so whenever I see her I make her feel better by giving her a nudge with my nose. She smells good.

One night at one of the later sessions, Archie went to Granny’s ahead of time and got them food. Nothing for me, of course. But my Regina, yes _my Regina_ , slipped food to me while Archie wasn’t looking! Well, when she _thought_ Archie wasn’t looking. Archie’s always looking at Regina.

And then it all changed because yesterday night a woman came into the office looking like Regina but it wasn’t her, because she didn’t _smell_ like my Regina and she didn’t even give me one of her smiles that makes me wag my tale!

The person reeks… like fish and old age.

I wanted to bite her because she hurt my Archie. But she made something blue come from her hands and then I couldn’t move.

Humans and their magic tricks.

And then Archie was on the floor, or someone that looked like him, anyway.

As the Regina imposter left, and it felt like a very long time until I was able to move again, I sniffed around and realized my suspicions of it not being Archie was true!

Someone wants to hurt _my_ Regina and is using _my_ Archie to do it.

I ran as quick as I could, trying to find Ruby or Red or whatever, I hear people calling her many different things. Some things that Archie said wasn’t nice. But I’ll call her Ruby. Anyway, she could understand me a little bit! I ran right to her, narrowly missing the Swan girl.

Don’t know her personally but from Regina’s sessions she doesn’t seem very nice and I don’t like her. I resisted the urge to growl at her and went straight to Ruby.

Bingo. Pongo.

They followed me and saw the look-a-like Archie on the floor and after some talking about who could’ve done it, Ruby pointed the finger at my Regina!

Before I could even bark in protest, they both left me behind. Until later when they took me to that short man who walks funny. He scratched behind my ears and I let my eyes close because it felt really good, and then I felt the circle thingy go over top me and then the Swan girl was watching what happened last night!

No one ever listens to me. I made whimpers in the background, but no one payed any mind.

REGINA. DIDN’T. DO. IT. It was an _imposter._

If I could scream and shake these people at this point, I would. But my Archie taught me not to do that. So I went back to Archie’s office to sniff around some more and before I knew it, it was really dark outside!

And that’s how I ended up here, at my Regina’s door, careful not to claw the nice paint. I make a howl and soon enough, the porch light turns on and my Regina opens the door.

Only… my Regina looks different. She doesn’t look all pretty like Archie says she does… the one I’m used to. She looks like a mess; her eyes are real dark and there are streaks going down her face.

“Pongo?” Regina bends to ruffle his ears. “What are you doing here?”

Lightly with my teeth, I grab onto her blazer, pulling her outside. I bark a few times before pulling her forward again and my smart Regina finally gets the message.

“Hold on, let me get my coat,” she says as she goes back into her big house for a minute and comes back out. “Where are we going? Do you miss Archie?” Regina frowns as she closes and locks her door. “I miss him, too.”

My nose nudges her hand before I lick it, wagging my tail. She gives me a certain look; the look Archie gives when he gets a feeling about something.

“Where are you taking me?”

I yelp and raise my nose to the air. We’re headed toward the docks, because it smells of fish. Like that Regina imposter that killed my Archie!

A scent tickles my nose and I inhale several times. I let out a howl and I tug on Regina’s blazer and she’s running with me—as best she can in those awfully odd feet of hers… they change every time I see her. What was I do—oh, yeah. Archie. I let out another yelp.

There’s a boat and it looks secluded, and I find the source of the smell. It’s Archie’s cologne, and a hint of fish! I scratch at the thing he’s in… what is it and why won’t anyone open up?

“Get behind me, boy,” Regina says soothingly and I do as I’m told because my Regina would never hurt me. Then there’s a puff of purple smoke and the lid of whatever the wooden thing was is up.

Regina looks into it and whispers, “Archie?”

My ears perk up and I peer over the edge of it. I wag my tai.

“Who did this?”

“Your mom.”

* * *

Regina straightens and my tail stops wagging; this isn’t good. My nose nudges her hand and in a second, she’s in action again. She pulls Archie out from the box thingy and he falls ungracefully onto the ground.

“Are you okay?” Regina asks as she unties the gag from his face.

I lick at his cheek, excited. I bark happily.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Now.” Archie uses Regina’s hand for help as he gets up. “What happened while I was gone?”

“I got accused for murder.”

These words I understand and I growl. 

“You _what?_ ”

Regina gives a small smile, though it’s utterly cold. I want to bite all the Charming’s now.

“We have to set them straight, Regina. You’re changed. Them accusing you of something you didn’t do can radically change your progress,” Archie says, almost angrily. I’ve never heard my Archie this mad, except for when Doctor Shark came in and yelled at my Regina.

“Yeah, well. You’re okay, so that’s all that matters. That’s all that they’ll see. It won’t matter that I am innocent. And I guess they’re right,” she says sadly, and I lick her palm again.

“Yes it will,” Archie promises.

Regina shakes off the weird look on her face before she becomes really serious. “Where’s Cora?”

“She and the man she was with disappeared.”

“Disappeared,” she repeats. “Who was the man?”

Archie shrugs his shoulders and I lay down in between them, just watching them interact. I remember watching 101 Dalmatians with my Archie… the Dalmatians looked at each other like Archie and Regina are looking at each other.

“He’s got an accent… kind of ill-mannered.”

“Ah. Hook.”

“As in—Captain?”

Regina nods. “Yes.”

“What are we going to do?”

My ears perk up at the word _we_ , and it seems my smart Regina notices the word too. Her eyebrows rise.

“We?”

“Yeah, you saved me. I’ll help you now.”

Regina hides her smile by looking down at the ground and Archie smiles back. These two make each other so happy. I need to make sure they’re always happy because my Regina and my Archie deserve to be happy.

“We’ll… get to it when it happens,” Regina responds.

I get up and walk behind Regina, nudging her forward, toward Archie. She falls into him and I bark happily, wagging my tail in response as I watch them.

Archie’s arms wind their way around Regina’s back and she looks up at him almost shyly, embarrassed. I bark again and nudge her forward once more.

“I think Pongo’s trying to tell us something,” Archie whispers.

Another bark.

“I think so, too.”

I bark again.

“Maybe…” Archie starts, but Regina cuts him off by kissing him on the mouth.

“Is this inappropriate?”

Archie smiles, taking on Regina’s old shy note. “I’m not technically a doctor, remember?”

“Yeah.”

I lay down and my paws cover my eyes as they kiss again. I can’t help but keep my tail moving; my Regina and my Archie are finally happy. Together. 


End file.
